


Cuando la fuerza hace de intermediaria

by Racingirl63



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo-Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wall Sex, Woman on Top
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: Seis meses despues de los eventos de The Last Jedi (él ultimo Jedi), El Lìder Supremo Kylo Ren está solo y decidido a encontrar a Rey, quien se ha estado escondiendo con la Resistencia. Sin embargo, cuando de repente La Fuerza los reconecta mientras Rey está entrenando cerca de árboles muy especiales, las cosas se calientan..gracias a un especial polvo plateado!!Escrito para el desafío Reylo de Sex Pollen, porque el SEX POLLEN es genial!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	Cuando la fuerza hace de intermediaria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Force Plays Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743399) by [SirenBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee). 
  * Inspired by [When the Force Plays Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743399) by [SirenBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee). 



> Hola a todos! El especial de Sex Pollen es uno de mis favoritos, porque es tán caliente!  
> Así que cuando vi el desafío Reylo de escritura de SexPollen, pensé “ Oh, si! Vamos a hacer esto” Así que está mi solicitud para el festival y para la colección de “Sex Pollen al rescate”.  
> ¡Besos y abrazadora para mi animadora Noppoh quien siempre está ahí para apoyarme a medida de que continuo experimentando con la escritura, y a las señoritas del chat del grupo de Facebook “Reylo Fic Recs” por sus iniciativas que ayudan a poner mi trasero en marcha!:D  
> (Miren el final del capítulo para más notas)

El Lider Supremo Kylo Ren entró a sus cuarteles, cansado y enfurecido. SEIS MESES! Habían sido seis meses malditos y el áun no la había encontrado.

Después de Crait, la Resistencia se había ido a ocultarse, sin dudas para intentar resguardarse y reagruparse. Sus números habían disminuido tanto que podrían haber sido borrados por la Primera Orden si hubieran permanecido a la intemperie. Entonces hubiesen desaparecido, junto con su Jedi residente.

La Jedi que lo había RECHAZADO. A ÉL, al líder Supremo. ¿En que había estado pensando? Ellos podrían haber gobernado juntos, haber hecho cosas asombrosas para la galaxia. Pero nooo, la maldita carroñera lo rechazó y lo abandonó, dejándolo humillado,devastado y solo.

¡Cómo deseaba que la fuerza los volviera a conectar así el podía hacerla entrar en razón! Él se negaba rotundamente a creer que Snoke hubiese conectado sus mente, si eso fuese cierto, su conexión hubiese terminado con la muerte de Snoke. Pero no, su conexión había permanecido o Kyo no hubiese podido mirar como Rey le cerraba la puerta del FALCON en la cara. El no dudaba que las fuerza los había conectado y no Snoke.

¿Entonces por qué no se habían conectado desde entonces? ¿Había descubierto Rey alguna forma de bloquear el vínculo? ¿Había cambiado de opinión la fuerza y decidió cortar el lazo?

¿Estaba siendo esto una advertencia? ¿Estaba esperando por algo? Kylo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, ¡pero sí sabía que estaba harto de esta porquería!

Era una obligación para él encontrarla. El sentía como si muriera un poco cada día que pasaba sin ella. Estaba cansado de escribir Emperatriz Rey Ren una y otra vez con una hermosa caligrafía en su diario. Estaba cansado de escuchar deprimentes canciones de ruptura una y otra vez. Y estaba harto de tomarse las manos patéticamente cada noche, llorando mientras se desquitaba fantaseando como podrían haber sido las cosas si ella hubiese tomado la mano que le ofreció meses atrás.

“Tu no eres nadie…Pero no para mí. Únete a mí…Por favor”.

“Si,por supuesto, me unirè a ti, mi oscuro Emperador. ¡Eres tan fuerte, hermoso y poderoso!.

Seré tu pequeña traviesa Emperatriz, y lideraremos la galaxia juntos. ¿Quién necesita a esos ladrones, asesinos y traidores cuando me puedo sentar en el trono de mi RENEMPERADOR?

¿Cuantas veces,sobre los pasados meses, el se había corrido con esa fantasìa, o con esa en la que ella estaba vestidas en voluptuosas capas negras, rebotando sobre su miembros mientras el estaba sentado en el trono, o aquella fantasía en que el la ataba y la amordazaba mientras la giraba y la ponía en estilo perrito, justo en frente de un Hux horrorizado y los otros generales, durante una aburrida reunión?

Las respuesta era demasiadas veces. Desafortunadamente, él era el que siempre se sentía patético, débil y solo después de todo, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin su otra mitad, más sentía que se destrozaba. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

El suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, removiendo sus guantes. Otro día improductivo den búsqueda de la mujer que siempre lo esquivaba, solo preparándose para irse a la cama sin ella. Parecía que iba a pasar otra noche más con su mano siempre confiable.

De repente,un ruido inesperado vino desde atrás suyo, ¡haciéndolo saltar! Automaticamente, el encendió su sable de luz y se volvió sobre sus talones, solo para ver….

Él se congeló. ¡No podía ser cierto! No podía estar viendo lo que sus ojos les decían que estaba viendo!

Pero el podía jurar que Rey estaba parada justo ahí, balanceando su sable para atrás y para adelante en una posición de entrenamiento, su espalda hacia él. Aparentemente lo escuchó, ella gritó y se dio la vuelta; luego se congeló cuando lo vio, su boca se abrió en aparente shock.

“Ben”, susurró ella , tan tranquilamente que ella apenas la oyó. Después de un momento, ella parpadeó , su expresión cambió de la sorpresa, al miedo y a la furia. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” ella exclamó , apuntando su sable hacia él.

Por un momento, el estaba demasiado deslumbrado para responder. Pero finalmente, recomponiéndose,dijo “La Fuerza debe estar conectándonos otra vez”.

Rey dió un paso adelante, su sable aún apuntando a su pecho.” Cerré nuestro lazo después de Crait”.

Kylo alzó su ceja. “Aparentemente no”

Rey suspiró con frustación y se alejó de él. “ Se que no haría ningún bien tratar de alejarme de ti, pero no tengo que hablarte, tampoco!”

Kylo frunció el ceño cuando Rey volvió a encender su sable de luz. Si pensaba que iba a ignorarlo después de meses de agonizante silencio, ¡estaba loca!

“No lo estás haciendo bien”, dijo él.

Ella se detuvo por un momento, y después continuó ignorándolo.

“Tu lado izquierdo está muy expuesto”.

Ella suspiró y lo miró.”Dejame sola. Vuelve a patear perritos, o lo que sea que estés haciendo en estos días”.

El blanqueó sus ojos.¡Bien! Si esa era la forma en que ella quería actuar, el tendría que tomar el asunto con sus propias manos. ¡Vamos a ver qué opinaba ella de esto!

Desactivó su sable laser y pretendió ignorar a Rey, desabrochando sus ataduras para quitarse el abrigo, su capa y camisa, desnudando su pecho. Como él no podía escuchar nada, se dio vuelta y vio que Rey estaba mirando su cuerpo, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca abierta. El Sonrió con arrogancia. “¡Así es, cariño, mira bien lo que podría haber sido tuyo y muérete de envidia!”

Cuando Rey notó su expresió, se ruborizó y se alejó de vuelta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

¡Ya era tiempo de que ella viera su pecho desnudo de vuelta! El no sabía cuantas veces en estos seis meses se había sentado en su cuarto, sin camisa, esperando que el vínculo se abriera así podría torturar a Rey con su viril masculinidad.

Cuando el empezó trabajar en las ataduras de su pantalón, ella aparentemente había tenido suficiente. “¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso hasta que el vínculo se cierre”? Dijo, girando y apuntando hacia él-...

Él se encogió de hombros. “ Pensé que habías dicho que nos íbamos a ignorar. Me estoy preparando para irme a la cama; ha sido un día largo”.

“Sí, un día largo persiguiéndonos”, le espetó Rey.

Kylo frunció el cejo. “ Soy el Lìder Supremo. Depende de mí terminar esta guerra…la cual,por cierto,podríamos haber terminado tu y yo juntos hace meses”.

Rey movió su cabeza, desactivó su sable, y posó su mano libre en su cadera.” Tu sabías que no me podía unir a ti”.

“Oh, ¿en serio? Porque recuerdo a.que cierta persona me dijo que no estaba solo. Una cierta persona que , de hecho, voluntariamente se apareció en la Supremacía para verme”.

Ella tragó saliva. “ ¡Eso fue antes de que decidieras apropiarte de la galaxia. No puedo creer que pensara que hubiera alguna esperanza para ti! ¿Cómo pude ser tan crédula?”

El se encendió con furia. “¿Piensas que tú eres la única crédula? ¡Yo te pedí que reinaras conmigo, quería compartir todo contigo!. Pero al igual que todos en mi vida, me abandonaste”

“¡Y como todos en mi vida, querías algo más de lo que me querías a mí! Mis padres querían dinero para beber, tú querías poder. Bueno, felicitaciones, ¡ahora tienes ese poder. Espero que estés feliz!”, le recriminó.

Kylo cerró la boca para no admitir accidentalmente la verdad. Sí, tenía el poder, pero no lo estaba disfrutando exactamente. La máscara del stormtropper que estaba asignado al cuido de su cuartel, era la primera y última cara que veía todos los días, lo cuál era muy triste. No tenía a nadie con quién acurrucarse después de un largo y duro día. Estar bajo el control de Snoke había sido una experiencia solitaria, pero estar en la cima de esa manera aún peor.

Diablos, el había incluso considerado confiscar a Millicent, el gato de Hux, sólo para tener un poco de compañía. Y el podría haberla tenido si el gato no hubiese estado tan bien entrenado por su dueño para odiar a Kylo incondicionalmente.

Y todas estas tonterías se debieron a su maldito amor-¡eh, anhelo por Rey! Tenía la galaxia a sus pies, pero no la tenía a ella; se sentía débil e insatisfecho, y todo gracias a esa chatarrera don nadie, diez años menor que él, de un planeta de ninguna parte. ¡Era algo ridículo!

¡Y preferiría ser comido por un rencor que revelarle nada de eso! Lo último que necesitaba era que ella supiera lo mal que lo había pasado.

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" dijo, esperando que sonara convincente. "Tengo todo lo que podría desear: el trono, el poder de la Primera Orden a mi entera disposición". Él se cruzó de brazos. ¿Y tú, pequeño Jedi? Los Jedi nunca fueron grandes desarrollando "apegos" ni tenían vidas satisfactorias, No puedo imaginar que estés feliz ahora ".

Rey palideció por un momento, luego se recuperó y se puso de pie. “Al menos tengo amigos. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?"

Su ojo izquierdo tembló, como siempre lo hacía cuando se inquietaba. “No necesito amigos. Los amigos y seres queridos son debilidades; y eventualmente, todos se van, de todos modos. Me ayudaste a recordar eso” . Él la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella apartó la mirada, su rostro reflejaba lo que parecía tristeza. "No quería irme, pero no podía quedarme con Kylo Ren", dijo.

"¡Kylo Ren mató a Snoke por ti!" él gritó.

"No", gritó ella. "¡Ben Solo mató a Snoke por mí!"

Él gruñó y se acercó. “Di lo que quieras, Rey; pero te estás mintiendo a ti mismo y a mí! ¿Puedes realmente mirarme ahora, después de todo este tiempo, e intentar fingir que me odias, que no te importo? ¿Qué le pasó a la mujer que me dijo que me ayudaría?”.

“¿Qué paso con el hombre que me dijo que no estaba sola?”, ella respondió, acercándose, hasta que se separaron el uno del otro.  
“ ¡El se ha ido! Fue asesinado por una carroñera don nadie quien decidió que él no era suficientemente para ella. Él le ofreció la galaxia, todo lo que tenía para darle, y a modo de respuesta, ella intentó matarlo. ¡Ella ni siquiera hablaría con él!

¡No intenté matarte! Tuve todas las oportunidades de matarte mientras estabas inconsciente, pero no pude hacerlo ". Ella se enfureció y lo golpeó en el pecho con un dedo. “¡Pero quizás debería haberlo hecho! Quizás si lo hubiera hecho, la Resistencia estaría a salvo y no seguiría queriendo ...”.

Ella se detuvo un momento, retrocediendo y llevándose una mano a su boca horrorizada. Intrigado, el la alcanzó con su mente, buscando lo que ella había estado a punto de decir. El estaba impactado al ver las imágenes que prácticamente reflejaban lo mismo que le había pasado a él todos esos meses- imágenes de ella tendida en la cama, llorando, pensando en él y en cómo deseaba que hubieran pasado las cosas.

Y otras imagenes de ella- ahora esto sí que era interesante- con su mano en su ropa interior, susurrando su nombre llena de deseo y placer.

“ Sal de mi mente.Ella gritó enfurecida. De un solo movimiento, ella encendió su sable y apuntó a él. El se movió a un lado y esquivó su golpe, sólo para girar y verla de repente en lo que parecía como un brillante y plateado polvo o una sustancia similar al polen.

Rey chilló y miró su cuerpo cubierto de polvo. Frustrada, comenzó a desempolvarse, estornudando y tosiendo varias veces. Kylo inmediatamente extendió la mano para ayudarla

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

"No lo sé. Cuando te moviste, accidentalmente golpeé un árbol y terminé cubierta de lo que sea que sea esto ". Ella se apartó de él. "¡Y no puedo sacármelo!"

Él rodó los ojos. "¿Puedes alcanzar tu espalda?"

Ella pensó por un momento, luego suspiró en derrota y se alejó de él. Él procedió a quitarle el polvo de la espalda, estornudando y tosiendo mientras las partículas le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y la garganta. De inmediato, él también se sentía agradable y reluciente; tendría que ducharse más tarde cuando Rey se fuera.

"¿Qué tipo de árbol era?,preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Algún árbol con frutos amarillos y rojos.

Kylo levantó una ceja, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, pero inseguro de por qué. Algo sobre eso sonaba familiar. Un árbol con frutos amarillos y rojos, con madera que contenía polvo plateado; estaba seguro de haber oído hablar de él, pero no podía pensar en qué era. 

De hecho, estaba teniendo problemas para pensar, punto. ¿Era su imaginación, o la temperatura en la habitación aumentaba repentinamente? Con rapidez. No estaba seguro, pero se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano. En unos momentos, su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a aumentar y comenzó a sentirse mareado.

"Uh, Rey", jadeó, su respiración se aceleró. “Algo parece. . . "

Se detuvo cuando Rey se volvió para mirarlo. Su piel estaba sonrojada y su respiración era tan errática como la de él. "Lo sé", dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño confundida y tirando del cuello de su camisa. "¿De repente me siento realmente—"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, gritó y se abrazó el estómago, como en agonía.

Jadeó preocupado. "Rey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás-"

De repente fue vencido por una oleada de calor líquido que lo hizo gritar y caerse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sintió como si se estuviera sofocando, ardiendo desde dentro. El deseo que nunca antes había experimentado se acumulaba en sus entrañas, haciéndole silbar entre dientes.

Su cabeza se disparó hacia Rey. Cada molécula en su cuerpo estaba enfocada en ella, ardiendo por ella. Parecía deliciosamente nerviosa, y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos estaban casi negros. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Habían estado bien hasta. . .

¡Y finalmente se le ocurrió! El fruto, el polvo plateado. . .

Polvo de Desirome!

Se puso de pie, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, con el pecho agitado. "Rey", gruñó, intentando, pero fallando, recordar cómo formar una oración, su cabeza nadaba con un deseo vertiginoso.

Él gimió cuando vio una necesidad que reflejaba su propio reflejo en sus ojos. Desde que vio a Rey por primera vez, había deseado que ella lo mirara como lo estaba mirando ahora.

"Kylo", susurró, su voz necesitada con su deseo. Ella se estremeció y dio un paso adelante.

Ante el sonido de su voz, cualquier rienda que había tratado de mantener bajo su control expiró.

En un momento, él y ella se miraban el uno al otro, luchando por respirar. . . ¡Al siguiente, sus lenguas estaban en la garganta del otro!

El beso fue tan brutal que probablemente habría dolido si no fuera tan intoxicante. Devorando su boca como si fuera un bistec jugoso y él no hubiera comido en semanas, pusó a Rey contra la pared, atrapándola con todo su cuerpo. No estaba realmente seguro de cómo estaba logrando hacer eso, ya que ella no estaba realmente en la habitación. Quizás, donde sea que ella estuviera, él la estaba presionando contra un árbol, o algo así; a quién diablos le importaba?.

Ella lo agarró por los hombros, intentando acercarlo más mientras movía su boca sobre la de el lujuriosamente. Como si su sangre fuera fuego, el frotó su pelvis contra la de ella, moviéndose a través de su ropa.

Rey le tomó el pelo con las dos manos y movió su cabeza para atrás atacando su cuello con su boca.”¿Qué…está…pasándonos?” ella le preguntó entre besos y mordiscos con la boca abierta.

Él ronroneó, sus ojos rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras Rey continuaba su asalto a su carne caliente. “ Polvo Desirome", logró gruñir, su lujuria profundizando su voz. “Afrodisíaco muy poderoso. Yo quiero . . . " 

Él interrumpió lo que estaba tratando de decir y buscó desesperadamente sus labios con los suyos, desatando frenéticamente sus tres moños para poder pasar sus dedos por sus mechones sedosos. Ella pasó las manos sobre su pecho y espalda desnudos, causando que su piel hormigueara deliciosamente. 

Frustrado de que su pecho todavía estuviera cubierto, él agarró su camisa y la buscó, tratando de quitarla; Rey apartó las manos y se quitó la camisa, arrojándola a un lado.

Se aferró a Rey buscando control, frotando su pecho contra sus la banda que cubría sus pechos. La sensación de sus pezones erectos lo estaba volviendo loco, pero él quería más. Él desabrochó su banda y la arrojó sobre su hombro. Por fin,estaba desnuda contra su pecho , y se frotó contra sus pezones desnudos.

Lamió la clavícula de Rey, luego le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja en la boca. Rey gimió, frotándose contra él locamente a través de sus pantalones.

"Por favor necesito . . . " ella sollozó, bajando la mano hasta la atadura de sus pantalones. 

"¿Qué necesitas, cariño?" preguntó, chupando la punta del pulso de su cuello. "¿Me necesitas? ¿Es eso lo que necesitas?" 

Ella asintió, lágrimas de desesperación humedecieron sus ojos. "Te necesito ahora."

“Si”, el susurro, acariciando sus pechos y pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones, pensando en lo que había visto en su mente. “ Y tu me has necesitado todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Todos estos meses. Justo como yo te he necesitado”. Él se rió entre dientes cuando Rey cerró la boca en un obstinado desafío a lo que estaba diciendo. “Estaba en tu mente hace unos minutos, cariño; Se lo que vi. Me has deseado; admitelo."

Rey permaneció obstinadamente en silencio por un momento más, luego gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Kylo se inclinó para devorar uno de sus senos con su codiciosa boca. La chupó hambrienta, alimentándose su cálida piel.

"Sí", susurro sensualmente mientras sostenía su cabeza contra sus pechos. "Sí, te he deseado. Me odié por eso, me sentí como una traidora. Pero no he podido parar ".

Kylo sonrió triunfante y se levantó para plantar un beso salvaje en sus labios. "¡Entonces soy todo tuyo, cariño!"

Con una impaciencia imposible, se pusieron a trabajar en el resto de la ropa del otro. Kylo en realidad rasgó los pantalones de Rey en su desesperación por llegar a ella, y Rey le quitó los pantalones tan rápido que su verga casi la golpea en la cara. Cuando por fin ambos estuvieron libres de ropa, Rey ciñó sus piernas alrededor de él, encerrándose entre ellas.

El inhaló bruscamente mientras la inmovilizaba contra la pared y usaba su humedad para cubrirse. Luego comenzó a penetrarla, abriendo mucho la boca cuando sintió lo apretada y empapada que estaba. “¡Por la Fuerza, Rey! Se siente tan apretado, tan bueno ".

Ella dio un pequeño grito cuando él se encontró y atravesó una delgada barrera; pero parecía recuperarse rápidamente, probablemente porque el Desirome la había mojado tanto. Ahogándose en sensaciones, él tocó fondo dentro de ella y besó sus dos párpados.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, presionando su frente empapada de sudor contra la de ella

Ella asintió,agachándose un poco para agarrar las nalgas de él con las dos manos. “No pares”. 

Pronto, ambos estaban gruñendo y gimiendo mientras él se sumergía en ella. Debido a que nunca había experimentado el sexo antes, él nunca soño con que pudiera ser tan delicioso.

El ni siquiera estaba seguro si era por el sexo en sí o por REY. La manera en que sus paredes lo ordeñaban tan dulcemente, los sonidos necesitados que producía, la exquisita belleza de su vínculo a través de la fuerza- el jamás podría conformarse con sólo su mano de vuelta.

Los fluidos de ella empapaban su miembro, permitiendole que pudiera penetrarla más fácilmente. El estampó sus labios contra los de ella, dándole un beso muy húmedo, lamiendo su boca tan profundo como podía. El sabía que no iba a poder durar demasiado; así que atacó su clítoris con sus dedos, enviando silenciosamente un gracias a todas esas imágenes holográficas que había estudiado para conocer donde estaba el clítoris solo en caso de que tuviese la suerte de tener sexo con Rey.

“Necesito que acabes Rey”, el le rogó, besando toda su cara. “No puedo aguantar mucho màs.¡Por favor!”.

Ella asintió y tragó, revoleando sus caderas contra las de el mientras el tocaba su clítoris más fuerte. “ Tan cerca. Sí , tócame ahí…¡Oh,Ben, por la Fuerza!”

Se tensó y acabó con un grito, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta. Sintiendo que sus paredes lo apretaban con fuerza, él rugió su nombre y estrelló sus caderas contra las de ella, vaciándose en ella, ahogándose en la dicha.

En su agotamiento, él sintió sus rodillas doblarse debajo de él; así que rodeó a Rey con sus brazos y la abrazó mientras suspiraba y se tiraba al suelo. Ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, su trasero descansando sobre sus muslos, su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, su verga aún dentro de ella.

Se dio un momento para recuperar el aliento y luego preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Mhm", tarareó, ronroneando como un gatito.

El besó su frente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca pensó que su primera vez sería contra una pared, después de haber estado expuesto a un polvo afrodisíaco,¡ pero él estaba completamente satisfecho con eso! Sentir la manera en que el cuerpo de ella había trabajado y se había ensanchado para adaptarse a él había sido una experiencia de otro mundo. Y al igual que él, ella nunca había estado con nadie. Ella era completamente suya y el era completamente de ella.

El no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido asi de feliz y contento. Durante toda su vida, él había estado desbordado con dudas hacia el mismo, soledad y miedo de no ser suficiente. Pero en este momento, Rey estaba en sus brazos, estaba dentro de ella, era uno con ella. Y el se sentía relajado y satisfecho.

…Hasta que de repente se sintió menos satisfecho y relajado. Antes de que él se diera cuenta que estaba pasando, los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban, ese calor ahora tan familiar alzándose en sus entrañas. Mordió con fuerza el hombro de Rey y gimió cuando su polla comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente dentro de ella. Claramente, el Desirome todavía surtía efecto.

Rey debe haberlo sentido también, porque empezó a gemir y retorcerse contra Él. “Ben, siento que…”ella balbuceó y le dio besos húmedos en el cuello.

“Todavía no terminamos”, murmuró, agarró su cintura con las dos manos y empezó a embestirla bruscamente.

Ella gimió y empezó a moverse con entusiasmo. rebotando en su verga. Él la sostuvo, disfrutando la sensación de sus suaves pechos que se rozaban contra su pecho. Pero de repente se encontró en el suelo cuando Rey se tiró para adelante, derribándole.

Ella agarró sus dos muñecas, atrapándolas en ambos lados de su cabeza mientras que lo montaba con urgencia. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego cuando hizo contacto visual con él y capturó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo y tirando de él. Él estaba muy seguro de que el sonido que salió de su garganta no era humano.

“Rey”, el casi suplicó,agarrando sus muslos.

Ella metió la lengua en su boca, tarareando. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se envolvieron, luchando por el dominio. Él no podía respirar. ¡No quería respirar! ¡Quería succionar su alma en su cuerpo y darle el suyo a cambio!

Y cuando ella se separó de sus labios para besarle el pecho y lamer sus pezones, cualquier control que él aún quisiera fingir se había evaporado.  
La agarró por las caderas y prácticamente la arrojó fuera de él, sorprendiéndola. "Pequeña tentadora Jedi", gruñó, volteándola sobre sus manos y rodillas y poniéndose en posición detrás de ella.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido y se frotó la espalda contra su erección. "Sabes que puedo tomar lo que quiera", dijo, lanzándole una sonrisa por encima del hombro.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y golpeó una de sus nalgas con la palma de su mano.”Entonces tómalo”.

Él se hundió en ella, su cabeza nadando mientras su nueva posición le permitía llegar aún más profundamente dentro de ella. Se quedó quieto por un segundo, tomándose un momento para saborear la forma en que sus paredes latían a su alrededor, luego comenzó a embestirla.

Rey estaba haciendo ruidos que podrían avergonzar a una estrella del holo-porno cuando se encontró con sus caderas con las suyas. Gruñendo, él golpeó su trasero de nuevo, luego extendió la mano y tocó con sus dedos su montículo, cubriéndolos con sus jugos. Llevándose los dedos a la boca, la probó por primera vez. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras saboreaba su dulzura salada; si ella iba a saber tan bien, ¡tendría que asegurarse chuparle la vagina la próxima que hicieran esto!

Y dependiendo de cuánto tiempo permaneciera el Desirome en sus sistemas, esa próxima vez podría llegar más temprano que tarde; no había forma de saberlo todavía. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería acabar sin Rey; así que tocó su clítoris de nuevo, trabajándola tan rápido como pudo.

De repente, sintió como si sus bolas fueran acariciadas suavemente por los dedos. Siseó de placer; pero cuando miró hacia abajo, se sorprendió al ver que Rey no las estaba tocando. Ella giró la cabeza para darle una sonrisa maliciosa, y él la miró con recelo. Luego, cuando sintió como si lo estuvieran acariciando y apretando, tosió sorprendido.

La pequeña descarada! ¡Estaba usando la Fuerza sobre él para jugar con sus rocas! Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero no con ira. Oh, no, estaba lejos de estar enojado. Entonces la pequeña zorra pensó que era inteligente, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¡él también podría jugar ese juego!

¡Así que era eso!

Chocando contra ella sin piedad, la azotó una vez más, luego sostuvo sus caderas con ambas manos y usó la Fuerza para enviar una sensación vibratoria a su clítoris, haciendo que su nombre brotara de sus labios. "Traviesa Jedi", gruñó.

"Kriff"- sollozó mientras continuaba su asalto de la Fuerza-"Ben, Ben, voy a ..."

"¡Acaba para mí!" ordenó, aumentando la fuerza de las vibraciones. "Rey, acaba para mí, ahora!"

Ella lo rodeó con un gemido penetrante, sus paredes prácticamente estrujaban su miembro. Golpeando sus caderas contra las de ella dos veces más, aulló y explotó dentro de ella, su semilla la inundó en ráfagas tras ráfagas. Casi perdió la capacidad de respirar, se sentía tan bien.

Él se desplomó sobre ella, sus manos junto a las de ella en el suelo, la cabeza de él descansando en su espalda.Si el Desirome no salía de sus cuerpos pronto, el probablemente moriría.

Pero definitivamente había peores maneras de morirse!

*****

Más tarde, Kylo estaba acostado, casi sin poder moverse. Su cuerpo estaba realmente agotado, y quién podía culparlo? Rey y él habían sido insaciables hasta que los efectos del Desirome finalmente se desvanecieron y su conexión con la fuerza se cerró. Tanta cantidad de actividad podía agotar a cualquier hombre.

¡Pero había valido tanto la pena! La forma en que él y Rey se habían unido, una y otra vez, presionándola contra la pared, él detrás de ella, ella encima, él con la lengua dentro de ella, había sido explosiva y mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. Pero ahora, un par de horas después, su mente no lo dejaría dormir; estaba demasiado confundido sobre lo que había sucedido.

¿Por qué, después de seis meses de nada, la Fuerza había elegido ahora para conectarlos? ¿Por qué los había unido específicamente cuando Rey había estado cerca de los árboles de Desirome? 

¿Y por qué los había mantenido conectados durante tanto tiempo, esperando que el Desirome saliera de sus sistemas, para finalmente desconectarlos?

Nunca sería tan tonto como para pensar que la Fuerza había querido que tuvieran relaciones sexuales. Porque eso sería ridículo, ¿verdad?

¿Correcto? 

Kylo suspiró, decidiendo que no importaba. De cualquier manera, estaba agradecido con la Fuerza por lo que había hecho. Le había dado la noche más inolvidable de su vida.  
¡Y ahora, por fin, sabía dónde estaba Rey! El árbol Desirome se podía encontrar solo en el planeta Naviin-Z. ¡Podría liderar un ataque contra el planeta de inmediato y destruir la Resistencia de una vez por todas!

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la idea no era tan atractiva para él como debería haber sido. En cambio, dos días después, se encontró informando a Hux que tomaría su barco en una 'misión' privada durante unas horas (la duración real de la 'misión' estaba en debate, pero Hux no necesitaba saber eso). Luego comenzó a dirigirse, solo, a Naviin-Z, diciéndole a Rey, cuando el vínculo se reabrió convenientemente cuando se acercaba al planeta, que lo encontrara sola en el bosque. 

Él Siempre había querido ver un árbol Desirome.

**Author's Note:**

> Parece que no puedo escribir mas que porno, verdad? Sex pollen ha sido marcado oficialmente fuer  
> I just can’t seem to write anything but porn, can I? 😹 El polen sexual ahora ha sido desmarcado oficialmente de mi lista de género para probar en escritura! Muchas Gracias Por Leer! Que la Fuerza los acompañe!


End file.
